Masked Feelings
by xswtnsour4lyfex
Summary: She said she wouldn't revert back to her old self. Life like this was harder but at least he treated her like she was human. So she put on a mask every time she saw him, even though she knew she was slowly dying inside.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 1 year since the person she loved came back to the village she called home. It wasn't because of her, she knew, but sometimes she would fall into a fake fantasy world where he came back because of her, because he cared for her, because he couldn't live without her.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She sat on the seat located south of her vanity and started brushing her hair. She was supposed to meet her now disbanded team. It was one of their routines. Even on days off, all 4 of them would meet up and eat -lunch or dinner- depending on their moods. Sometimes even Kakashi would join them.

She stopped brushing her hair when she started thinking of him. He would be there. He will be quiet, but he will still be there. He will not bother looking at her, but at least he will be there. He..Uchiha Sasuke, the person she fell so deeply in love with and still is.

_'No.'_ She abruptly dropped the brush._ 'I will not show emotions like that in front of him. I will not revert back to how I was. Even if it kills me, I won't show weakness in front of people, especially him.' _She sighed once more and proceeded to go down the hall when her eyes caught something. She slowly made her way there and picked up the said object. Her eyes lingered on it for a while and she closed her eyes and gave a sad then took her keys and with a final look at her reflection with the help of a mirror, walked out of her house.

Sakura walked through the busy street with a smile on her face. She greeted everyone that passed her by, people she knew and didn't know. It wasn't that she liked talking to strangers but the fact that she was one of the most respected ninjas in Konoha made her so popular. She was passing by the training grounds when she saw something that sparked her interest, for the scene in front of her was shocking indeed. She really wasn't a person who would invade someones private moments or conversation but looking at what she was looking at now she couldn't help but stare in awe. For there was a guy hugging the life out a girl who was was hugging him with the same force...and the guy happened to be Rock Lee.

_'Even Rock Lee had moved on. I'm happy for him. Atleast he doesn't have to feel the pain no more.'_ She thought as she resumed walking to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this anime or any of the characters. It's my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

There was a sound of tapping from the table Naruto and Sasuke were located.

"Sakura-chan is so late! I wonder what she's doing. Aren't you thinking about the same thing Teme?" Naruto stopped tapping his feet impatiently because of Sasuke's lack of response. "Oi Teme! Did you hear me? I said Sakura-cha-"

"I heard you," The voice responded grumpily. "It's only 6."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and put his arms over his chest. "She's still late." Being Naruto, he stomped on the floor dramatically.

Sasuke glared. "She's only 2 minutes left."

"Yeah but I'm so hungry and you know how i get when I'm hungry. I feel like there's this black hole inside me sucki-"

"Hey guys! Sorry that I'm late." Sakura's cherry voice was heard. Naruto turned around and saw her walking towards their table.

Sakura sat down across the table from Naruto and Sasuke, a smile frozen on her face. She looked from Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Her heart skipped a beat. "Where's Sai?" She asked.

"He got a mission today. The rumor is that it's a top-secret mission that's related to the Hidden Country Of The Waves." Naruto replied sounding a little down. "I'm not jealous of him or anything but why does he get to have good missions. I mean-" Naruto paused. "Nevermind. So tell me, why were you late? It's not like you to be late."

Sakura thought for a second on what to say. She was no way in hell going to tell Naruto what she was thinking about on her way here so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I was cleaning the goats."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with a weird expression while she giggled nervously._ 'Nice one Sakura. You sure seemed belivable.'_

Sakura was about to defend her fake alibi when someone interrupted her. "Excuse me."

Sakura looked at the intruder and suddenly got up from her seat and hugged the said person. "What a surprise Mizuki-chan." She said happily. "Come, have a seat with us."

The girl named Mizuki smiled and took a seat next to Sakura. She answered Sakura's silent question. "My parents moved here so I decided on coming along with them and givie you a visit."  
"Does that mean you're staying here?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Mizuki shook her head no. "Although I'd like to, my life is still in Suna. Maybe oneday I'll move here but not anytime soon."

"Oh." Sakura's smile faltered a bit. "At least we could meet every time you visit your parents."

"Um Sakura-chan, I don't mean to interrupt but can you introduce us?" Naruto asked uneasily.

Sakura eyes widened and she giggled lightly. "My bad. Mizuki-chan this are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Guys, this is Kikei Mizuki. I met her during a mission in Suna. She's a medic-nin too."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped from his seat and shaked Mizuki's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto, the future hokage. Believe it!"

While Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes, Mizuki gave a small smile towards Naruto. "It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, you too, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded _again_._ 'He's still the same old Sasuke' _thought Sakura.

"No need for formalities! Sakura-chan's friends are my friends too." Naruto replied happily.

Sakura looked over to the other side of the restaurant where a big window was located._ 'I wonder if it's going to rain soon.' _She thought. She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize some one was talking to her until she felt the said person shaking her shoulders roughly.

"-kura-chan! Sakura-chan! Oi what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, his voice a little too high for her liking.

Sakura quickly untangled Naruto's hands from her shoulders. "Nothing Naruto"

Mizuki looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure Sakura-chan? The waitor has been asking you what you wanted for a while now."

"Oh. Um let's see." Sakura took a glance at the menu. "I'll have the bib-amp. Thankyou." She smiled at the waitor who in return blushed a slight shade of pink.

"Ah-no, may i ask why there's a huge group of females staring in our direction?" Mizuki questioned.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke's fangirls standing a couple feet away from them. "Well you see, Sasuke-k..Sasuke is rated number 1 bachelor in all of Konoha. Almost every girl is after him_._"_...'Including me.' _she silently added. She covered her face with her hands. _'I can't believe I almost called him Sasuke-kun in front of him again. Ugh! I'm so stupid.'_

"Neh Sakura-chan, you okay?" She heard Naruto's worried voice. Sasuke looked at her direction._ 'Shit. Now I've caught their attention.' _She lifted her face and gave her trademark _fake _smile once more. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired."_ 'Think of something fast!' _She commanded herself. "So Mizuki-chan, how is your life going? Any guys you would like to talk about?"

Mizuki looked at her surprised then gave a small smile, her cheeks bright pink. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she said the next few words. "Well, there is this guy. His name is Yarou Suzuki. He's really popular in Suna. He's an excellent ninja, not to mention he himself got his own group of fans. He has this beautiful face that is like a work of art. And when you stare into his eyes, it feels like your hypnotized." Mizuki finished after sighing dreamily.

_'Mizuki-chan..you remind me so much of how I was and how I felt.' _Sakura tensed. "You're in love with him." Sakura stated after a while.

Everyone looked at her, including Sasuke who was before ignoring their conversation and eating a piece of tomato.

Mizuki's eyes widened as her secret was revealed. "How did you know?" She quietly asked.

"It's you eyes." Sakura started, her words close to a whisper. "Your eyes held that gleam and the way you talked about him makes me sure that it's not a simple crush." She took a deep breath. "And from the looks of it, it's unrequited." Sakura slowly concluded.

"You--Sakura-chan! You figured this out by just my acting?" Mizuki asked her voice filled with confusion. Her eyes suddenly lightened up. "If you could figure this out by just acting, surely your even more smarter than I thought. I'm pretty sure you could give me advice on how to make him fall for me."

Naruto watched with sad eyes while Sakura looked over at Mizuki, a bemused expression on her face. _'Sakura-chan..' _

_

* * *

_

_**Comments would be appreciated. Arigatou (:**  
_


End file.
